Musica
by Lady Midii
Summary: Uma musica,uma dança, uma morte. NÃO É YAOI!TreizexUne Primeira fic!


_Oie o/  
Aviso: 1° fic, então...se estiver ruim...  
Ah é, Gundam Wing não é meu...Que pena...T.T  
Agradeço a todos que me ajudaram na fic...-  
Bjus e BOA LEITURA!_

_Musica _

Cede da Oz, 23:21h

Lady Une estava na sala de Treize conversando sobre a guerra, ele insistia no assunto de que poderia morrer, mas Une sempre conseguia desviar das indiretas que ele falava.Foi quando Treize levantou-se e sua foi ate o som que tinha em sua sala. Colocou uma musica lenta, porem muito bonita.

-Venha Lady, vamos dançar...

-Mas vossa excelência...-Une não pode terminar a frase pôs Treize a puxou e envolveu seus braços na cintura dela.

-Lady...?

-Sim?-Ela começava a dançar lentamente sendo guiada por ele e apóia a cabeça no ombro dele

-Quero que grave essa musica...

-Gravar?

-Sim...Essa vai ser a nossa musica...

-'Nossa'?

-É..Nossa só nossa.Você sabe que estamos em guerra...Eu posso morrer...Não quero que você se esqueça de mim...

-Não fale isso senhor.Você não vai morrer...Você não pode...

-Lady...A gente não pode prever o futuro de uma guerra tão violenta quanto essa...

-Mas...

-Em primeiro lugar...Eu quero sua segurança...Não quero que se machuque mais do que já se machucou por minha causa...

-Eu não me importo...Se for para ajudar o sr, tornar seus sonhos realidade...Eu não me importo em me machucar...

Treize deu um pequeno sorriso e então respondeu a ela com toda a sinceridade possível.

-Eu sei...Mas eu me preocupo com você...Preocupo-me porque eu te amo...E não quero que você me esqueça quando eu morrer...Só peço que quando escutar essa musica lembre de mim...Lembre que existe um homem que te ama muito...

-Treize...

-Por favor,...Prometa-me...Nunca me esquecer...

-Prometo...Mas...Tenho certeza que o sr não ira morrer...

-Tanto eu quanto você não podemos ter certeza de nada nesse mundo...

-Mas o sr não pode morrer! Não pode morrer e me deixar! –disse ela e em um ato meio que irracional abraçou Treize fortemente como se fosse perdê-lo a qualquer segundo.

-É por isso que quero que grave essa musica...Para que você sempre lembre que eu sempre te amei e mesmo depois que eu morrer eu vou continuar te amando.

-Eu não quero que você morra...Eu não quero ficar sem você...Não conseguiria...

-Claro que consegue...A cima de tudo, da guerra, da minha vida, da Oz, eu quero a sua felicidade...

-Minha felicidade esta com você...Somente você pode me fazer feliz...

-Lady...-Treize pegou os rosto delicado dela e ficou encarando os belos olhos que ela possuía, mesmo estando com óculos ela tinha uma beleza natural. Com a outra mão pegou os óculos dela e os colocou na mesa, fazendo assim, poder ver que pequenas lagrimas se formavam nos olhos da garota.Ficou olhando ela por um bom tempo.Lentamente foi se aproximando do rosto dela ate alcançar os lábios doces e macios que tanto desejava beijar.No começo foi só um encontro de lábios, nada muito significativo, mas pros dois aquilo era como um sonho sendo realizado. Não demorou muito para o beijo se tornar um beijo totalmente carinhoso e cheio de amor.  
Só pararam de se beijar quando o ar faltou aos dois e tiveram que se afastar um pouco, pois ainda ficaram muito próximos, com a respiração ofegante e se encarando com um olhar apaixonado.  
-Eu te amo...-declarou ela com sua respiração voltando ao normal.  
Ele apenas sorriu.  
-Eu também...E não quero que me esqueça...  
-Não há como esquecê-lo Treize...Isso é impossível...  
-Que bom saber disso...-após dizer isso, Treize voltou a beijá-la

Depois dessa noite, no dia seguinte, Lady Une foi atingida com uma bala no peito e foi parar no hospital em coma.Treize continuou a guerrear, só que sem sua amada ao seu lado, mas sempre que lhe faltava forças, ele ia ate o hospital vê-la e só com isso, ele se enchia de coragem e esperança de um dia poder ficar com ela.  
Quando Une saiu do hospital não pode aproveitar muito tempo com Treize, pois o mesmo foi enfrentar Wufei e acabou perdendo a batalha, que resultou em sua própria morte, como o mesmo previra.

Assim que a guerra havia acabado, Une voltou pra casa e colocou a musica que dançaram na ultima noite que tiveram juntos.Relembrando de cada momento que tivera com Treize naquela noite, lagrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. Agora não havia mais nada a fazer do que continuar vivendo e tentar ser feliz, embora ela soubesse que sua felicidade foi embora assim que Treize morreu.

Fim.


End file.
